The Vampire of the Old Castle Arc
The Vampire of the Old Castle is the fifth story arc from the D.Gray-man series by Katsura Hoshino. It is a longer arc which unfolds in a secluded romanian village which is terrorized by a vampire. The Exorcists Lavi and Allen conduct ths investigation and meet the baron Krory in the process. It spans from Chapter 31 until 41 and from episode 19 until episode 24. Summary The Village of the Vampire Allen has disappeared from the train the exorcists were in. Lenalee and Bookman ask Lavi to go looking for him. Lavi accepts and uses his hammer as means of transport to go back to the train station. Meanwhile, Allen has been retained by a strange old man. The man who is actually the mayor of the village needs his help as he is an exorcist, recognizable by the Rose Cross. After the mob and him tied him down to make sure he doesn't explain, they explain their problem: A vampire lives in the Castle nearby and he feeds on the villagers. Lavi is discovered hearing the conversation. After binding him too, George carries on explaining that Cross came to the village and told them exorcists would come to solve their problem. The Lands of the Vampire They escort them to the edge of woods, next to the Castle of the vampire. Suddenly a presence is felt: they are ambushed by the vampire who kills a villager. Far away, Johnny finds a strange book dealing with the Vampire of the barony Krory and ancient plants. As the Vampire Baron is sucking the blood of the man, the villagers quicky run away leaving only Allen and Lavi to face the vampire. They finally manage to capture Krory with Allen's hand but the former bites the hand and Allen lets go. After expressing his disgust for Allen's tate, Krory runs back to his castle where he finds his maid and lover Eliade. As Krory expresses his fear of being a vampire and his love for Eliade, the villagers leave Allen and Lavi . The two exorcists get in the Castle. The Castle of the Vampire Strange discoveries Lavi and Allen start to explore the castle but they are attacked by carnivorous plants. Eliade is passing by with the corpse of the villager who was earlier killed by Krory and notices them. She feeds the body to the plant which is then tinted with pentacles. The exorcists manage to escape the plants and they find themselves in a cemetery in which the victims of Krory are burried. They find out that all those victims were actually akumas and that Krory is actually not a vampire but an innocence user. Krory appears enhanced with the blood of Eliade she offered him. He quicky puts Lavi out of action and sends Allen flying in a tower nearby. Battle against the demons Lavi comes back and engages the fight against Krory while Allen explore the aisle he fell into. He is attacked by hehind by Eliade who turns out to be an akuma. Lavi tries to talk Krory into become an exorcist and he passes into high gear . On Allen's side things are also getting warmer. Almost killed by Eliade, Allen recovers and his right eye finally healed and levels up. Now sure that Eliade is not human, Allen can attack the now fully transformed Eliade. Lavi sends Krory flying in the room Allen and Eliade are. Eliade decides to kill Krory, unwilling to let him become an exorcist. Krory on his side takes stock of his feeling and claims that he always wanted to kill Eliade. Both of them start to battle while the young exorcists are once again attacked by the plants. Krory finally wins the battle and sucks the blood out of his beloved . They get rid of the plants and Krory eventually decides to become an exorcist. He burns the castle and leaves for a new life. Story Impact *Allen and Lavi split from the main group. * Arystar Krory III and Eliade are introduced. * The exorcists get some clues about Cross Marian. * Allen's cursed eye is healed and gets an upgrade. * Arystar Krory kills his lover. * Arystar Krory is found to be an exorcist and joins the Black Order. Navigation Category:Story Arcs